Aligning uniform structures having a size of a few nanometers to hundreds of micrometers on a substrate is a very important area of the modern science and technologies. An array of the uniform structures can be applied to various fields such as memory devices, optical devices, photo-electronic devices, various sensors (sensors for chemical, biochemical and medical molecule detection which use antigen-antibody, DNA-DNA and protein-protein reactions, pH sensors, and solvent detection sensors), photosynthesis, etc.
In order to use the array in the various fields described above, each of the structures forming the array should have no significant defect of a few millimeters or more and assure perfect control with respect to crystal orientation and lattice symmetry. Meanwhile, from the commercial point of view, preparation of the array should be simply and quickly performed, and each of the structures forming the array should be reproducible.
However, the array of the uniform structures formed by conventional preparing methods has a problem because controlling the structure and the orientation is difficult, and the structure itself has many defects.